


Day Twenty-Five: Pain

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: But was there any greater pain than to love?
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-Five: Pain

But was there any greater pain than to love? To allow yourself to love was to allow yourself to be vulnerable - to bear your scars and pains with openness and candor.

You could be accepted, your pain alleviated as others hold you close. To listen and to cry and to grow once more; those holes which existed now patched and filled. Gone are the bygone days of worry, gone the woes of the past as your life changes. Matter cannot be created or destroyed, and neither can history. It will exist and continue on into infinity, but it can be changed for the better.

As it can be changed for the worse. For those who are not careful with who they love may bear their souls to those who would do them wrong. To take a knife and stab it into your heart; ripping it out and rending you asunder. Left to bleed you look up to where they once stood, all remaining a blank Void. The emptiness left in their wake hollowing you to the very core.

Yet you will get up once more, and you bear your heart once more when ready. Those walls you will build will come crumbling down in crashing cascades. Their rubble lying at the feet of another, their arms outstretched and waiting.

You will find yourself in a better place.


End file.
